Mounting electrical contacts into a housing wall is often desirable and provides ease of manufacture. For example, portable two-way radios typically include rechargeable battery packs that have both charger contacts and contacts for connection to a radio. Various approaches are used for mounting the contacts, such as ultrasonic welding of contact carriers or use of molded-in contacts. These contacts typically must also connect to circuitry within the battery package. One known approach uses rivets which are affixed to a flex circuit. Rivets, however, do not produce highly reliable electrical connections to flex circuits and require the ultrasonic welding or heat staking of the contact carrier to the housing wall. A solution to the problem above is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,073 owned by the assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference. '073 teaches a contact that can be surface mounted to a flex circuit and snap fit into a housing opening. Although the contact of '073 solves many problems, it does not provide water sealing or environmental sealing for batteries and other products that require reliable submersibility and environmental sealing without the use of an additional gasket. Furthermore, contacts incorporating the invention of '073 are made of stamped-out sheet metal. If the contacts are exposed to rugged conditions, then the sheet metal may bend. Thus, a need exists for a contact assembly that provides all the benefits of '073 and further provides additional ruggedness and water and environmental sealing without the use of gaskets.